Last Words
by Kimmi-Dawn
Summary: Gennaya Serra was an average cheerleader in highschool,but when an earthquake opens a break in the earth,she is ported to the Netherworld.(Chapter One Under Construction.)


After everything we were through,I didn't get to tell him my last words.Laharl couldn't even guess what my last words were,but if I could have one last chance with him,I would tell him all that I had needed to say.Before,I was just an average schoolgirl in highschool,trying to get my way through school.My name is Jessica Serra,and this,is my story.

Chapter One: Baulde Highschool,And An Earthquake

Eightmoredays untilwe're out of school.It's June the 1st,and tommorow is my birthday.My name is Jessica Serra,and in case you're wondering about me,I'll tell you.I'm the head of the cheerleading squad,and I also play football with my guyfriends on the weekends.I have waistlenght brown and blonde mixed hair,and dark blue eyes.Today I'm wearing apair ofbaggy black pantsand a dark blue tanktop.I have a black wristband on my left hand,and a gold ring on my ring finger on my right hand.I'm wearing a pair of black and white converse shoes,even though it's against policy.I'm a little bit of punk and prep mixed into one.I'm dating a boy named Manuel Bertam,and my best friends are Nick Lotena,and Billy Harris.We all go to Baulde Highschool,what we all call a prep school because the principals and teacherstend to be strict at certain times.

The tardy bell was about to ring,and my best friends,Nick,Manuel,and Billy were all running to class.Nick had black short spiked hair and baby blue eyes.He along with Manuel andBillywere allwearing the same pants as I was,but with a dark gray t-shirt.Manuel had brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes.He wore a black long sleeved shirt,over that was a slipknot t-shirt.Billy had light orange hair mixed with brown,and brown eyes.Billy wore a black t-shirt,only with his pants rolled up. "C'mon,we can't afford any more detentions!" Nick reminded us,as I had trouble keeping up with them.They were all taller than me,and for every step they took,I had taken 5 more. "We know,less talking,more running!" Billy replied,as Manuel pulled me up from behind the three.We turned around the bend,into another hallway.Holding my hand,I slipped,but I quickly stood back up to run to class.Nick's hand didn't evem touch the doorknob when the tardy bell rang.

"Shit,we can't go in now.No one knows we're here,so let's sneak into the K-4th grades side." Nick announced,as we all followed him.The Baulde Highschool hadsix buildings: The first being theKingarten through 4th grade side.The second is the 5th grade to 8th grades.The third,9th grade through seniors.Fourth,is the gymnasium,the fifth the is cafeteria,and the last is the dormintories and activity center.Billy looked to Manuel,and asked, "Wait,today the K-4th grade have today off,right?Won't the doors be locked?" Manuel nodded in disapproval. "The teachers are having a meeting in Mrs.Matzee's class on the far end of the building."Manuel replied,as Nick tuned in, "Then we won't go near there.We'll chill in Mr.Holmes class until 2:00,then we go to the gym for the pep assymbly." Nick was like our leader,and as for Billy,Manuel and I,we were his followers.Others followed Nick,but we were his best friends.

I had a bad feeling about going to the K-4th building today.We do it everyday,but today didn't seem right.I had finally spoken as soon as we left the highschool building.We were in a row,in this order,Nick,myself,Manuel,and Billy."Should we really be doing this?I mean,what if the teachers see us?" Nick had put his arm around me. "If we get caught,we get caught.Don't worry.Then,we run like hell." Nick said,looking to the K-4th grades building.There was a sign on the door,that read, "DO NOT ENTER!" We had all read the sign,standing in front of the building. "Ever get the feeling that Jessica's feelings are true?" Billy asked,as Manuel stated, "Ever get the feeling that somehow Jessica KNOWS these things???" Nick hit Manuel in the back of the head,as he replied, "Shut up,let's go the gym,maybe Coach Black is there." Coach Black is the football coach,and also my uncle.

Upon entering the gym,we looked around.No one was there. "Damn,Jessica is good at having bad feelings." Billy said,looking to me.I replied, "Billy,having bad feelings isn't a good thing." Nick took a few steps fowards,looking around.The bleachers were empty,the chin-up's bar was clean,and even there wasn't anyone at the basketball hoops.Manuel took my hand and stepped behind Nick. "Fuckin' scary..."


End file.
